1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to test ranges and, more specifically, to radar test ranges.
2. Related Art
A radar cross-section (RCS) test range is a facility for measuring radar scattering properties of test objects, such as aircraft and missiles. Radar cross-section test ranges have been built to provide a “quiet” test zone for measuring radar signature of a test object. “Quiet” means that the incident radar wave in the test zone is acceptably free from undesired interference or unwanted reflections from elsewhere in or on the test range.
Operating conditions of a test range can change over time, with changes of equipment, and with arrangement of radar absorbers. Thus, it is considered good practice to probe the test zone of the range at regular intervals to ensure that radar fields within the test zone behave as expected. Unfortunately, the time and equipment required for field probing can places additional cost burdens on test programs. Without a probe of the test range, actual measurements remain unquantified.
Thus, there is a need for a fast, accurate, and cost effective method of performing a field probe.